Soybean (Glycine max), is an important and valuable field crop and breeders continue to develop stable soybean varieties that produce high yields. The soybean is an important source for vegetable oil and protein meal (with the extracted oils being used for cooking oil, margarine, and salad dressings). Soybean is also used as a food source for both animals and humans.